Cheating Death
by ArtyQ50
Summary: This story used to be called The Switch Gannon cheats death instead he does something else, Midna is in the Twilight Realm and bad things are happening Link needs help so he calls on a long lost friend Amia, to kill Ganon she might be the only one who can
1. Switching

ArtyQ50  
Cheating Death  
Chapter one: Switching~

**A/N:** Okay, so I'm editing this story now, because I believe it was kinda crappy at the beginning.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Legend of Zelda characters, and I don't know who does…-eye twitches-

It was dark and eerie, it seemed like there would be absolutely no way to kill Ganondorf. Until he took what was left of his strength, and Link thrusted his sword into Ganondorf's chest.

But at the same time, Ganondorf had a plan, he knew he COULD die, but he had a _back up plan_. There would be no way he could live with the master sword in his chest. So he had to make a switch…

Right when Link's Master Sword sunken into Ganondorf's chest. Link felt different, until he was looking up at himself. _What_ Link thought, _what was happening._

Zelda stood there, behind the yellow cage, watching what seemed to be Link, kill Ganondorf.

"Bye bye _Link_" Ganondorf said darkly, only he was in Link's body, then he walked over to Zelda smiling. They left going to the mirror chamber, where Midna, now transformed into her true self, was waiting.

Midna half-smiled at everyone, the sages watched up ahead. "Sooo, I guess if Ganon is dead so is Zant." Midna had muttered, with a sigh of relief, remembering what Zant did to her with the help of Ganondorf. Turned her into a short little imp.

Link smirked, but technically Ganondorf for the time being.

Link looked up at the sky, his hand feeling the sword that was in his chest. He only had a couple of minutes to live maybe even seconds.

Until he realized, _Wh-what? I'm I'm in Ganondorf's body…but how? Ugggh._ Link thought as he struggled to get up. He felt the warm blood on his hand as it dripped down. _Jeeez, how fat is Ganondorf!_ Link reached for the sword in his chest, pulling it out slowly, he winced in pain.

If he was truly Ganodorf, he would of died, but since he's Link inside Ganodorf, he's fine but he still experiences pain. Link hobbled to a bridge leaning against the rails. _Where is Ganny now? _

_How could he switch bodies like that…Oh._ Link thought, remembering the fight in the castle with Zelda. If he was able to go into Zelda's body, he was probably capable of going into his. But he must've had some certain _good power_, behind all of this.

Zelda and Midna were talking, the so-called-Link, wasn't paying any attention….he was plotting up ideas.

_Ok so right now I apparently have just cheated death, plans plans gotta think of plans._ Until the name Link was said, he turned his face to Midna's, she was talking to him.

"Link, I…...See you later!" Midna then ran up the stairs, and the mirror started to light up again, showing the triforce and other various shapes on the rock.

Soon the idea struck Ganondorf, "Perfect" He said grimmly.

A chill ran up Zelda's back as she turned to Link. The 'tear' of Midna's hit the mirror breaking it slowly. Ganondorf had his opportunity to escape and live in his _own_ body, and destroy the Twilight realm, and somehow get to the light world. He kept looking back from Zelda to Midna.

"Zelda!" Link screamed at her. He was collapsed on the ground she rushed towards. The mirror then shattered. Zelda helped Link up, "Zelda...Ganondorf is still alive! He's in the Twilight Realm! He's going to destroy and and Kill Midna!!" Link started yelling his hands in his hair angrily. Once Ganondorf stepping foot into the realm, his true body came with him, so Link whirred back to his.

Zelda was shocked. "_So I was...standing next to Ganondorf!_ What! Your saying...he was er- I don't get it Link!" She shouted, completely confused. One minute so-called Link was standing by her, the next it was real-Link collapsed on the ground.

"Zelda...Ganon went into my body! Like he went into yours!" Link shouted out, still on the ground, he started coughing.

Zelda shuttered at the thought. "Link...we can't afford for this to happen again...we need _her_!" Zelda said, looking at Link wide-eyed.

"Well...where is _she_?" Link asked. _Clearly not really knowing who __**her**__ was._

Zelda stopped pacing "Snowpeak!"


	2. Amia

Author's Notes: I have one of my very own FAVORITE characters, I have made up. I really like her name & it's pronounced (Ameah)

**Once again I do not own any of the "Legend of Zelda" characters…except Amia...she's MINE!**

* * *

Amia crunched through the thick snow, which was falling rapidly. The wind was howling and whipping at her front side. _Curse this snow….stupid cold…stupid Snowpeak and curse that fat pig...he should have just died...Oh why am I doing this!_ She thought angrily.

* * *

"Ugggh were is she, why does Zelda wait like a coward in the warmer areas, telling me to be a gentleman and and go wait for her...when I'm freezing my butt off!" Link said wondering in the cave between Zora's river and Snowpeak. He leaned against the cave wall. He started twiddling his thumbs. Until he heard gravel crunching and someone breathing heavily.

"Amia?" He shot up. "Yes….." Amia said in between big gasps of air, putting her hands on her knees. Snow covered her brown hair, and her eyelashes, like tiny icicles.

"Finally…I've been waiting for you...for like TWO days" He said raising an eyebrow up at her. "Pssh. I got the letter last notice Link! It's hard walking down two snowy canyons, while theirs a blizzard out!" She stared at him. "Now wheres Zelda!"She ordered. "Waaaaaaaaay down there." Link said laughing. "More walking Ams"

She yelled. His smirk left his face and turned into a frown.

_It'll be alright Amia...not to menchin the fact that your going to **die **in a few days. More walking, why can't we just fly or something or other...curse my frozen feet!_ Amia thought, following Link's lead.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Confused much, good! Well I'm really excited, so I have to tell you what Amia looks like!

She has long brown hair with a black undertone. She is rather like _Ashei,_ you know_,_ likes to sword fight and stuff! She has sharp jaw line and a pale skin tone. She lives in Snowpeak and visits the yetis often. (The soup is good) She hasn't left Snowpeak until now. She's Link's age…**some one help me out, how old is Link anyway??** Teens or adult or mid-20's

* * *

"Link! Please…I didn't come all the way down from Snowpeak for you to runaway...slowdown!" She said finally walking ahead of him. He mocked her moving his mouth up and down. (nah ner nah ner na na na)

"I'm walking on giant icecubes" She noticed him mocking her. "Right now is not a good time to be mocking me Link, the 'Twilight Realm' is in danger! Aren't you worried, in your letter, you wrote about a _dear friend _and I think **you** want to save the world, don't you?" She said.

_Yeah I **am** worried, but your the one whose probably going to die anyways and **You'll** be the one saving the world, possibly...Ganondorf didn't 'stick' to the proficies...and cheated death by going through me!_ Link thought, as they reached Zelda.

Amia's hir was wet and her face had water and ice chunks dripping down from it. "WARM!" She screamed hugging Zelda.

"Hey Amia...glad your _back_!" Zelda smiled at her and Link. "So whats the deal?" Amia said, already in 'I wanna kill mode'.

"Well...errr- we thought you'd be the one deciding that" Zelda said. Amia looked down, shoving her foot back and fourth in the dirt. She covered up her _hand_ with a sleeve. Link noticed this, _Hmmmm, hiding something eh?,_He started tochuckle at his own thought.

Link was already missinf Midna, he missed her regular surprise chats, when she popped up from his shadow, or her plopping down on his back.

* * *

AN:Well readers yeah I know this chapter is gay, but please REPLY! I had to edit it alot, so IDK but, you should reread the first chapter.


	3. Stuck with no choice

AN: Oh thanks for the review Tippers2

AN: Oh thanks for the review Tippers2! It took me all morning to edit the first to chapters, and it's going to take practically the rest of the day to think up of my third chapter. I'm going to try and make this one nice and long. Please R&R!

* * *

Zelda looked at Link as he was chuckling, "Well Amia…lets actually put the whole 'fighting criteria' behind us, for now let's focus on weapons. I bet half of castle town is bubbling about the death of Ganon. So I think I need to get back and tell the truth." Zelda said, starting to walk again.

"But we can't Zelda, we have to save Midna! The twilight Realm is in fact in danger!" Link said following Zelda. Amia stayed in the back, looking around the place.

"Has Hyrule changed?" Amia asked

"Errrr- yeah, since you last seen it" Zelda said. "Anyways Amia, what did happen, and why'd you flee all the way to Snowpeak?" Link asked, then getting an evil scolding from Zelda, now wanting to take back what he said.

Amia sighed, "I have no need to tell you, Link, I bet Zelda can fill you in…." She said now walking ahead of the two, but falling back at no idea on where to go.

Link looked at Zelda wanting to know, except for the only thing he did know was that, she would be the only one capable of killing Ganondorf.

Amia started off, not like the utter silence "When you stabbed Ganondorf, he remembered _me, _and which in thinking of me, he remembered how to live. When the prophecies were written, they only mentioned a dark lord and a blue-eyed-beast and what not." She sighed.

"Ganondorf was doing what Ganondorf did best, killing people in villages and burning down homes and stealing things, with his 'group of thieves'. I was sleeping peacefully when I heard my mother scream and her scream stopped, cut off by a sword un sheathing from it's place. Link this is when you haven't even heard of you being the hero of time, you were just an ordinary Ordon person." She said, as they started reaching a boat, they were going to go down to Castle Town, and equip themselves better.

"Everyone gathered in the boat, Link was desperate to hear more, until Amia looked up at him, her eyes were wet, and her voice started to crack. "He killed my whole entire family! Except ME!

He ruined my life…..he _kept me_. Like I was some sort of pet….I hated it!" Amia screamed, as they reached the Hyrule field.

She stopped talking, and the rest of the ride was quiet, Zelda got out firs followed by Link who then helped Amia out.

Amia shielded her eyes. "Its do dang bright out!" She said. Link chuckled, using his call from Illia, and Epona came running towards them.

Amia looked scared, and refused to get on the horse. So she ended walking the whole entire way as Zelda and Link rode Epona. They finally reached the Castle, thanks to Amia slowing them down.

They left Epona outside, the gate. Zelda rushed inside, Amia and Link walked together.

"Now what are we doing" Amia asked looking around. _The place did change, it changed a lot…_

"To the castle…we need to get you some things" Link explained as they walked in, heading for the doors.

Amia was looking around everywhere, to see if she saw anyone she knew, but she seen know one. When out of the blue a crazy brown haired man wearing a blue shirt that read 'survivor' appeared.

"That's the Castle Town's idiot, his name is Jeff. He thinks he's going to get a ton of money by making a human like game called survivor." Link said.

Amia laughed hysterically. "Link…..I don't need any weapons…I know how to deal with Ganondorf" She said calmly, her face looked sharp and mad.

Until "Wait Link actually I do need something….a glove, a black one, make it finger-less." Amia stated.

"A glove….just one black glove" Link said kinda shocked. _Who in the world wants one black finger-less glove?? Well apparently her!_

"Sure…I guess" Link said, rushing up to Zelda who was giving orders to one of her guards saying

"Yes…I am alright…no he's not…pssh….I'll be fine…just go" She was sitting lazily on the throne, miraculously the place was already cleaned up from the fight with Ganon.

"Ok we need a plan…of course I've already vetoed me out of it, because I need to stay and protect my people" Zelda explained.

"How are we going to get to the Twilight in the first place?" Amia asked, Link and Zelda exchanged glances.


	4. The dangers of walking backwards

AN: Yay one more review! It makes me all the happier! Anyways I think we all know that I do not own the LOZ characters, because if I did I wouldn't be here! Anyways, thanks for that one review…it made me happy, all though fifty people have clicked on it and never reviewed, that makes me mad! Well heres a chapter! Oh and I'm very sorry but, I forgot were the light spirits were so I'm just naming them even if Link is closer to one then the other! !!

"**How are we going to get into the Twilight in the first place" Amia asked Link and Zelda exchanged glances.**

* * *

This is a question that well, we can just say had no answer. Link didn't even think about this.

"Damn! How can I be so stupid!" Link yelled, "We'll never get to the Realm in time, I bet he already killed Midna!" He said

"Link calm down, it's all in good time" Zelda said patting his back.

_What in the world did that mean! 'It's all in good time….do we wait until Ganondorf miraculously come back from the Twilight Realm or what!_ Link was getting angry, to think the 'Hero of Time' having a temper tantrum!

Zelda rolled her eyes, Link's eyebrows pulled together showing a 'pouty' face.

"Link, Knock it off! I'm sure we'll find a way! Let's just try going to the springs! Maybe the light spirits can some how get us their!" Amia said angrily.

Amia, even thought it was her plan she didn't go with Link to the Light Springs, she needed to stay here and _train_ a little more, So Link ventured to Ordona, Eldin, and Faron.

(Sorry if I don't spell them right!)

He was coming back from Faron spring, when Amia was their, waiting _by_ her horse, actually she was far away from it. Link chuckled "Still afraid!" He yelled out to her.

"Yes!" She screamed back as Link came to her on Epona, her horse whinnied and she screamed.

"I've got one more light spirit and one more chance! All the others said _no_" He sighed.

(This part is kind of slow, sorry readers!)

Amia nodded making a popping sound with her mouth. "Ok, which light spirit's left?" Amia said with enthusiasm.

"Lanayru, in Lake Hylia" Link answered, they started to head for the bridge, Amia still walking and the poor horse followed behind her.

Amia shuddered, _Lanayryru, exciting oh Lake Hylia even more exciting …water. I hate water!_

They finally made it to Hyrule field. (They were going to the hole that if you dropped down it you would make it to the Lake. Amia was breathing heavily, "Amia, just get on your horse!" Link yelled back at her. "Sure, you're perfectly fine around Ganondorf, but a horse!" Link said laughing. But, his laughing stopped when Amia through a small rock at his back.

"OW!" He yelled turning around to Amia. He turned Epona around, facing Amia.

She looked at him, staring contest, "Don't bring that up again!" She yelled hands clenched into tight fists at her sides.

_Ok, One thing to never bring up around Amia….Ganondorf…..and I really need to teach her how to handle horses!_ Link thought, trotting Epona up to her.

"Sorry….but Amia, you're really slowing me down! We can't afford errr- slowness, so please get on your horse!" Link said.

She looked at her horse, whom which looked very bored. "Fine…only I'm _not_ riding alone!" She said staring up at Link.

"Alright!" He said getting mad grabbing her hand and pulling her up on Epona. _Apparently this is going to be the faster way!_

They rode fast down to the 'hole'. Amia was clinging on to dear life, Link was laughing, her face was well scared, biting her lip.

"Amia whats seriously so wrong about horses!" Link said laughing. "Everything, I can't stand them!" She yelled back. They reached the 'hole'. Link jumped off, Amia was clinging on the saddle for dear life, even though they had stopped.

Slowly she jumped off Epona. "Are we going to jump?" She asked. "No, it's to far down, I'm taking my clawshot" Link said, looking down at the giant hole.

Mocking Link she said "That'll just take to long" Amia ran and jumped screaming her way down. Link sighed slapping his hand on his face, and ran and jump also.

They reached the bottom with a big SPLOOSH. Amia was swimming elegantly, almost like a Zora. They finally got to Lanayru's cave. Amia peered around the cave; Link went straight to the ledge, calling out Lanayru's name.

Amia didn't notice how close she was to the ledge, because she was walking backwards, well being as clumsy as she is, she fell off, making a shocked scream. SPLASH!!

Lanayru appeared, spitting her out…not nicely. Literally making her fly through the air doing all freakish spins at the same time, until she hit the wall. Lanayru hissed at her.

Link rushed towards the unconscious Amia who seemed to have burn patches on her face and arms, and cuts were everywhere, picking her up in his arms. (How cute)

"Why'd you do that!!" He yelled at Lanayru. "_She's not who she says she is"_ the serpent hissed.

"Yeah, my butt!" Link yelled back. (I had to use some 21st century words!)

Amia moaned in pain.

Link, looked at her, she did look like she was in pain.

"Lanayru! One question!" Link asked hurriedly "Is there a way you can get me to the Twilight?!" Lanayru shook its head 'no'. Link sighed, that was a hole in his plans.

Only now, Amia was in trouble and needed a doctor. He rushed towards Fyer

"Falbi's now!" Link yelled at Fyer. Fyer looked at Link and glared down at Amia, he ran towards the pull switch thing and Link jumped in side the cannon.

After been shot through the air, trying to hang onto Amia, however, the land was bad.

He ran into the 'chicken room' opened the door and ran up the stairs. Calling Epona, miraculously she came speedy quick; he hopped on riding for castle town's doctor.

Some people stared as he carried Amia through the crowds of people. Rushing, he finally made It to the doctors place, kicking the door open. The doctor was startled, the first thing he said was. "I'm deeply sorry but were closed…it's a Sunday". Link's jaw dropped. He didn't care; he walked back to the room with the operating bed in it and sat Amia down.

The doctor followed the rebelling Link. "What in heavens named happened?" The doctor asked. Link didn't answer. "I'm sorry, your just going to have to wait in the waiting room" the doctor told Link who walked back and slumped in the chair.

* * *

Is Amia going to live through these weird burns?? Why did Lanayru do that...well then you'll just have to keep reading


	5. The triforce and Burns

* * *

ArtyQ50: I have a request from you readers! Please help me think of a name for this chapter!! Don't be embaressed about your ideas!

AN: Thanks for reviewing wantaco79!! So far you're the only person….sad. sniffs.

Every time I write my chapters seem to get longer, have you noticed this? Except for this one!

Disclaimer: Duh...I told if I owned Legend of Zelda, I wouldn't be here soooo you get my point! Good I'm glad you get it now read :) ;) :)

(Oh yeah just to tell you Link did get Amia that glove she wanted oh so badly, I don't know If I mentioned that. I've got a bad memory….ask my friends)

* * *

Link waited around in the most uncomfortable wooden chair. Until he heard a familiar voice speaking.

The doctor had heard this to, stopping his work and leaving. _Ummm ok? You're a doctor you just can't leave! _Link thought, as the door slammed shut.

Being curious about the voice also Link left, leaving Amia _alone_.

_Oh well, the doctor can take care of her! Aren't I just nicer!_ Link mumbled turning the corner and running to the fountain in the middle of Castle Town.

Where Zelda was making her speech, many people gathered, it started out like this.

" Well errr- ummm, I've brought most of you out of you houses today to tell you some news….please don't go run off screaming! But, Ganondorf isn't dead or so a friend and I think." She started; Link could here a few shrieks from the back of the crowd.

"Are we all going to be turned into spirits?" A voice rang from the back. Zelda tried to answer, but then another question followed. "Is our world going to change….are we going to _die_?" More people started to freak out.

This is what Zelda didn't want…a panic. Her people all started to bustle with conversation, about death and Twilight. Some started to blame it on the Twili people. Others just screamed and left grabbing there be-longings.

"Please do not panic! Our guards are going to be on top guard until Ganondorf is dead!" She yelled back. Link was looking frantically for the doctor he was no where to be seen.

So he ran back to the doctor's place, he wasn't in there. He waltz into Amia's 'room'.

Unsuspectingly, she was still unconscious. And to make it all the better, her shirt was off, but thank the goddesses she was laying on her stomach and you couldn't see anything except cuts and burns.

Her back was in pretty bad shape, until something cought Link's eye. Amia had always wore turtle necked shirts and armor, until now. She had a very large red ring of scarred and shredded skin, almost like a bad rash.

He looked at her back; third degree burns were layed out every where. He stared at her right at her right hand. It had the black finger-less glove on it. Link's curiosity took control.

He pulled of her glove gently, making sure she couldn't all of a sudden wake up.

Link's jaw dropped, what was on her hand was similar to what was on his. _So this is why she was hiding it that one day, and wanting the glove!_

Her _right hand_ had a black triforce, much like Ganondorf's. He stared in awe, it was black not brown like his triforce. Link slipped the glove on just in time, because the doctor had came back.

_So is this what Lanayru ment by saying 'She is not who she says she is'?_

"Well I've discovered something…..the fact that I have to pay of a large bill from Telma…." The doctor started. Link remembered the bill he gave the doctor the night he was looking for Illia's wooden statue. "Curse that women" The doctor mumbled under his breath.

"Anyways, my patient, has under gone some serious damage, third degree burns!" The doctor stated.

"Yeah….anyone can kinda see that, explain besides the obvious!" Link said now impatient.

"Hmmrph! Well these aren't just normal burns…there like ultraviolet rays, survere exposure to the sun. Only really a _Twili_ can under go such dramatic burns as these, she seems to be showing signs of well a Twilian! Like she was almost literally thrown into the sun…and and encountered a massive amount of cuts" The doctor explained, although he had a lot of un needed words, Link got the point.

_Amia is not who she says she is!_

Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Cliffhanger-ish. I don't think I'll be writing much tomarrow, I've got h/work, church, Sunday School, and...errr-?! Whay shoulg I use that time for hmmmm? Here's my drawing!

/ \

/ \

/ \

/ \ / \

/ \ / \

/ \/ \ mwaaahahaha it's ok-ish Now I'm going to go eat popcorn!

* * *


	6. Chu Jelly

AN: Ouch…

AN: Ouch….my drawing got messed up, it was in the shape of a triforce. Now then I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah blah! I don't own any characters from LoZ..except Amia.

_Amia is not who she says she is!_

Link stood there in awe, the doctor was asking Link to get these things.

"- and all she'll need is some red chu jelly and bed rest, these cuts aren't that severe.

So I give you permission to leave" The doctor said, like he wanted Link out.

Link rolled his eyes and waited for Amia to wake up and dress herself.

"How long will it take for her to get ….. up?" Link asked.

"Oh not long, not long at all" The doctor walked over by a bottle a gross smelly things and waved it under her nose. She mumbled something like 'ink'.

"I think she's _calling_ for you…Link" Link walked over to her.

Her eyes were wide and her mouth was in a frown. "You perv. Were is my shirt!" She mumbled through the pillow, Link only gave out a laugh and threw it to her, then leaving giving her privacy.

_Even though she's in pain, she's still crazy!_ She came out limping, her leg was in a bandage, and she was searching frantically for her other shoe. Link threw that at her also, they left paying the doctor a 100 rupees.

They were both deep in conversation as they walked up to Zelda were she was sitting looking very frustrated.

"I tell them not to panic and guess what….they panic!" She mumbled, all the guards had left Zelda in peace.

"Amia…can you give Zelda and me some privacy for a quick second!" Link said scooting up a chair for Amia; she slouched down like a rebelling teenage kid.

Once they were out of earshot, Link began quickly stating: "Lanayru said that Amia is not who she says she is!"

"Huh…ok carry on" Zelda said kinda getting the way Link is putting things.

"The doctor said only a _Twili_ could take on such burns as hers"

"What…what burns?" Zelda asked now horribly confused.

"Ugggh, Amia was walking backwards, she fell into Lanayru's spring, Lanayru kicked her flying in the air, knocking her unconscious, and I took her to the doctor!" Link nearly yelled.

"Oh…burns?"

"Yes, now shut up and listen" Link's temper was getting over him, he just told his ruler to shut up.

"It was like when Midna got fried by Lanayru, she nearly died, but I found something more important!" Link said nearly jumping up and down like a kid in a candy store.

"Oh lovely…..so Amia's al-" Zelda started getting cut off.

"Amia is not a Hylian, she's either a Twili or something like Ganondorf…a Gerudo. But then that wouldn't explain such a high level of burns…well that's not the point….what I found was a _triforce_ but not just any normal one a black triforce like Ganondorf's!" Link said pleased with his information he had found.

Zelda nodded, "Interesting, but Link I think Amia is on _our side_, if that's what your getting to…..if there was a chance for her to get to Ganondorf she would kill him in a heartbeat"

"How come everyone knows about her and I don't!!" Link nearly yelled.

"I guess your just going to have to ask her that" Zelda stated walking back towards Amia.

"Hey Ams, I want to see your burns….if you don't mind?" Amia nodded showing Zelda her back and Zelda gasped, staring back at Link.

"Zelda….can we stay here more…Link is still figuring out a way to get to the Twilight…and right now he's not doing so good." Amia said staring at Link and then grinning.

Zelda nodded helping Amia up, and showing her her room, and then Link's room.

Q50 Q50 Q50 Q50 Q50

_One hard search for red chu jelly and a painful back ache later… _

"Thanks Link for going out all the way for me!" Amia smiled looking at the jar of red jelly. She opened it and poked at it laughing.

Link smirked, staring at her brilliant green eyes. "Are you getting darker?" He asked bringing up a random question.

"Ummmmm I am!! I guess falling into the sun did do me good, I have a tan! I have a tan!" She said staring at her arms.

Link laughed with her, she used have Snowpeak snow colored skin, now she's almost as dark as any normal Hylian….she fits in better.

Amia was having difficulty with the jelly, so she asked Link, Link not wanting to do this in the first place had no choice, otherwise he would get an evil glare. She winced in pain as slowly put it on her back.

Q50 Q50 Q50 Q50 Q50 Q50 Q50 Q50

_After the lovely jelly was put on Link and Amia had an hours worth of talking._

Before Link was going to leave for his room, Amia asked him, "Link, can you get me some soup….it's in my bag?" He was surprised that people hang onto soup, until he realized he did that to.

He looked in her bag noticing something, a ring with strange markings on it. Link being curious like always took it, to discover more about it. He handed Amia the soup, he considered her lazy.

Walking to his room, he stared at the ring and it's strange markings, until a weird blue liquid pooled up in the center. He watched as images floated upon it, not images but _memories_.


	7. The ring of Memories

AN: Sorry I haven't been able to update in a while! Well here you go another lovely chapter! Thanks for the reviews, it makes my day!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the LoZ and you all know that, because if I did I wouldn't be here writing this, the Chinese guy who made this is making a fortune I can tell you that much.

_Ring of Memories_

(When Link is watching the memories it's like he's the one actually there and watching them, even though the memories are Amia's.)

Link looked at the ring as a cool pink color appeared in the middle of it.

The first image, was when Amia was a kid, right when she got the ring, she was hugging someone probably her mom. She had a bright smile on her face, missing her front tooth.

Link chuckled at how funny she looked, with chubby cheeks and missing teeth.

Yet something in the background surprised Link. A huge…giant Gothic Century castle, amazing stain glass windows. Huge doors and other large things.

The thing that caught Link's eye the most was a bell, a giant dome shaped bell, at the top of the tower.

Then that image vanished and the pool of blue turned red

. Sooner or later another memory appeared, it was her in her teens years, kissing someone. He had dark hair, like everybody else.

Link noticed a ring on her left hand 'ring finger' she was married…or engaged.

Then the image vanished again, this time it turned _black_. The darkest black you could ever imagine, did the colors mean anything. Pink maybe for fun, red for love, and black…for hate?

Soon fire was in the image, Amia was screaming as she backed up into someone. _Ganondorf_ Link's teeth grinded at the very sight of him.

_So this is how she knows him_.

Then writing appeared, unreadable writing, written in a totally different language. _I'll ask Shad bout' this_ As he copied the writing.

Soon after the writing, one of Ganon's friends appeared (thief person) and slit apparently her fiancé's throat, and he fell to the ground, blood everywhere, and leaving a screaming Amia.

She knelt down next to him, but Ganondorf picked her up and slung her over his back, as he walked peacefully through the flames as they were hissing and climbing there way up the walls.

Amia was hitting and kicking at Ganondorf, only she just tired herself out instead of him, other people were screaming, _burning alive._

The next image was still black, Amia was _chained_ to the wall by her neck and feet, _so this how she got that red mark around her neck._

She was sitting in the corner, huddled, in straw, banging her head continually against the wall, trying to kill her self. Apparently it was not working.

Ganondorf walked by her, she already started screaming, it was kinda funny, but then again, it was probably scary, tied to a wall in a place you've never been in, scared out of your mind.

What startled Link was all of a sudden he got close to Amia's face, well in the ring screen anyways. Ganondorf's face was close to hers, Amia could not back up any farther.

For a second there, Link thought Ganondorf was going to kiss her, he wanted to throw up. But instead he grabbed her _right hand_ and put his left on top of her hand, she tried to push back. But instead a brilliant golden glow came from both hands, and ended in a black glow. She quivered and screamed, for her eyes turned a hard green color, then black came on her body, the black was blood, her veins.

To be more exact, the blood in her veins was turning black; the veins you can always see on your arm are black instead of green.

It looked like Amia was having a sesure, she was screaming at the same time, the screams were sounding of pain, and other awful things.

Then the image vanished, Link thought _Poor Am's boy so this is the reason Zelda mentioned her name to me, so Ganondorf, put his triforce on her…so him and her are equally sharing powers? I need to ask her these questions But, wait…this is what Ganny was doing! When I tried to kill him_.

_He took Amia, he was using her life instead of his…he is callous, greedy, and downright disgusting!._

Even though Link thought the memories were done, they weren't the next color was red, Link was shocked, when the picture was of _him. _Amia and him were talking in the Zora cave. He smiled slightly, hearing Amia finishing up her soup, he walked back, and she was laying peacfully on the bed. He grabbed the jar and put it back in her bag along with her ring, as if he never even seen it.

"Thanks, Link-" She said gettin cut off by Link's random question.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He said, looking down and smirking. Her smile ran deep, but turned into a frown after he mentioned the word _boyfriend._

"Ummm, I think I want more soup" She said getting up and trying to get out of this conversation. But Link grabbed her anyways and put her on the bed. She glared, arms crossed over her stomach.

"Well do you?" He aked pressing the conversation further.

She sighed, "I did, well actually fionce, but but he died" She said quickly, laying back on the bed.

"Oooooh, what was his name?" Link asked.

"You know Link, I don't really like this conversation, can't we talk about something else, like killing Ganondorf!" She said.

Link laughed, jumping on the bed like a little kid. "Tell me please!" He even sounded like a kid, he dropped down and acted like a girl, "Oh it's ok Amia, we can share secrets you know! It would be like so totally awesome" Link said in a high pitched anoying voice.

Amia laughed, "All right, his name was _Troy_, there you happy!" She said, laughing at Link's attempt to be a girl.

"Fun, I don't know any Troy's...were did you live when you were little?" He asked, now layin on his back, next to her. She turned her head at him.

"Snowpeak, way up in the _invisibles_, well thats what we called it, know one could see it, unless you were part of the Snows." She said sighing. Link turned his head towards her, surprised, that she was staring at him. They locked eyes, but then Amia shot up holding her stomach, and pounding the floor with her feet, screaming something weird, like a different language.

"Allow ya yacko poe meshe me anya parin frame _Ganondorf!" _She yelled. Link was startled by her jump up.

* * *

There I hope your satisfied for the day, Cause I am only now I have to go to bed, hey give me, the 13 year old a break! I think I did pretty good in this chapter, I can't wait to add more!


	8. Fused Shadows Ruin Lives

AN: Hi ya'll, thanks much for the reviews! Yes ten reviews and for that all of you readers are granted an exciting chapter, oh, here are some answers to the questions.

Tippers2: No, I think I need to make that more clear, so I'll try and edit that!

Also, I've finished the story in my head, there is no changing the ending……

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own The Legend of Zelda and its characters! Yadda yadda yadda, we get the drift!

**"Snowpeak, way up in the **_**invisibles**_**, well thats what we called it, know one could see it, unless you were part of the Snows." She said sighing. Link turned his head towards her, surprised, that she was staring at him. They locked eyes, but then Amia shot up holding her stomach, and pounding the floor with her feet, screaming something weird, like a different language.**

**"Allow ya yacko poe meshe me anya parin frame **_**Ganondorf!" **_**She yelled. Link was startled by her jump up.**

She fell into a chair, and gripped the arms, of it Link stared at her confused.

"Wh-whats wrong?"

"Asap so meaco kay alio kaya, Ganondorf mesa usio me, Ganondorf, is using me!" She yelled, Zelda heard these screams and shouts and she went rushing to the room.

"What do you-" Link said, sitracted by Zelda's bewildered stare. Then both of their eyes were glued on her right hand, the triforce was glowing gold.

Link rushed towards Amia, but Zelda grabbed his arm, "There is nothing we can do!"

She stopped kicking around and yelling, getting up slowly, still holding her stomach.

"Ganondorf just got hit, and he stole a bit of my life, well used it anyways." She explained, like she hadn't been hurt.

"Oh, does that happen a lot?" Zelda asked.

"No, not until now, he's getting hurt a lot…..but using it on me…." Amia explained.

"So when I was hitting him he wasn't dying, it was you?" Link asked.

"No, he'd forgotten about me until he switched bodies with you, while he was in your body and at the Mirror Chamber, he remembered, and once he was in the Twilight he switched back, using me, and regaining his strength." Amia sighed deeply.

"Amia, we need you, and well the only way for Ganondorf to die is to kill….you?" Zelda said, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, I thought about that, I guess either way, save the world risk life or don't save the world millions die I get hurt and so on. I would choose save the world!" Amia said.

Link sighed, "So you've chosen your fate?"

"Yeah, and apparently it's death….oh well, maybe its not that bad.." Amia said with a grin.

Zelda and Link left, and they all went to sleep.

During the night, Link had a dream, it was bright and white, yet there were big large smooth stones, sitting in the white stuff. In his dream he heard swords clank, someone talking and two deaths, he heard a hum of a song in the background. All together this was a very weird dream. But did it mean anything?

The next morning…..

Link was already up pacing the halls, bored, his head hurt from trying to think of ways to the Twilight. Amia was out somewhere, doing something crazy.

Link looked out the window, he spotted Amia, and guess what she was petting! Link chuckled, and rushed down the stairs.

"So Amia, your fear is over with?" He asked petting Epona.

"Yeah, only I still have one fear….Ganondorf" She said, feeding Epona some oats. (Wherever did they get oats?)

"Care for a ride?" He asked.

"Don't mind at all, only _I'm_ riding Epona!" She said, already jumping on the brown horse, riding bare back.

Link laughed, and grabbed another horse, and they rode of into the sunset together forever.

The End

* * *

**Amia's Song of the Snows**

Snow Version: (If any of you can read in Snow)

Dime doa dozen ti-make o seem ya doing

Temo guy lian lilian so so hu shu meka sone ya

Eben tick la moen sheil a snowin misa _Gerudo, Hyrule, and Snows._

Abe le morish relic loof mina hiro

Hylian Version:

A red rose falls to the cold snows

Our breath grows like a hundred souls

Never forget the mix of Gerudo, Hyrule, and Snows

Even though love is lost, it still lives

* * *

Pssssssh my butt, what a GAY ending to my story, that's not sad it's HAPPY, and they didn't reach the bloody scenes yet! Darn, maybe I should keep writing, you know what since I got ten reviews, I'll write a lot!

Link laughed and grabbed another horse, as they ran off into Hyrule field, the hooves beating against the ground, kicking up dirt.

They must have been riding longer then they thought, it was dusk out already.

They both got of the horses, Link looked around this is where, him and Ganondorf were fighting.

Amia covered her nose, "This place reeks of him!"

"You can smell him…that's kinda freakish, really the only people who can do that are Twili's and ….. yetis!"

Amia laughed hysterically, "Link think, ooooooh that rhymes, I am part Twili, and were did I used to live….hmmm?" She asked.

"Oh" He murmured (Blonde moment, poor Link, he can't be the great fighter all the time)

"Yamaha oompish dom gid da de, Link your crazy!"

"Sure…oomph!" Link said tripping a rock.

"Able cemon cloomsy, cloomsy Link, and very clumsy" She said laughing, as Link got up, looking down at the rock he just tripped on. However, it was not a rock!

"What the hell is that?" Amia asked grabbing a broken piece of it.

"Midna" Link murmured, "It's Midna's helmet, or fused shadow if you'd like to put it!" Link said.

Amia was hiding behind him, "Did you say fused shadow??"

"Yes"

"Well, I am supposed to believe, that this thing weilds dark magic, and it could kill a _Snow_ quickly.." She said, still hiding behind.

"So your afraid now…..of a broken helmet….come on Amia, it's dead, all the magic gone, completely harmless." Link explained.

"As a matter a fact-o. I am." She said, with a stern face on.

"Sad, what happens if I did this?" He said, putting it up to her face.

"Link don't, your so weird, it's crazy that you lived against Ganondorf, I bet he was just going easy on you." She said, crossing her arms.

Link glared, _Whats gotten into her…._ Then he noticed her triforce glowing, maybe _Ganondorf was having a bad attitude, but, all he can do is use her life energy, nothing else. Was she doing this?_

This part is kinda stupid, but it has to happen.

Amia bumped into him, the part of the fused shadow dropped on her foot. She got flung back, about fifty feet.

Link stared, "Ooops, Sorry!" He shouted back, still staying in place. But then a chill ran down his back, the horses whinnied. Like they sensed something, soon gray clouds were covering the area.

Amia was still on the ground. The temperature started to drop, soon Link was shaking, he rushed towards Amia, stopping a foot in front of her. She glared at him, holding her head.

She looked mad, not mad though, like something else, like she was revealing the _true side _of her. A little bit of black ran through her arms, Link backed up.

_What the heck is happening here._

Amia stood up, right when she did so, Lightening hit the ground close by, and the horses fled.

Her soft green eyes became, hard and had a look of evil and destruction.

Her hair was blowing with the wind, she actually looked _scary_.

"Amia…are you ok?" Link asked still backing up.

She walked towards him, he could feel the already frozen temperature drop, especially when she walked by him.

Link was now getting scared, and he drew his sword. And soon, they were in a totally different place, walking on cold squishy stuff, that crunched at every step. Snow. They were in the area Link dreamed about.

She was saying something, something in a different tounge, it the language of her people, the language of the Snows.

Right after she was down speaking, a weird ice sword, grew around her hand, and she clenched it fiercely. It was made of strong ice, almost like a mirror, were you could easily see your face before the killer well killed you.

Her face, was white, white as the blanket of snow that covered the area.

_Two deaths…..two swords unsheathing….in a snowy cold area….._

Ha ha cliffy, well screw you guys, you'll just have to live with it!

ArtyQ50

Dear readers,

I don't know when I'll be on the computer next, so it might take a while, this is why I have left you all with a very good chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll try and update soon, I have a gold meet on Tuesday! YAAAAY Also, is my story good for a thirteen your old to be writing and should I change the rating from K+ to T…? Oh and about the song, don't just skip over it, go back and read it, I'll put the translation on what all the words actually mean, how bout' you try and think about what thye mean??

Here's a glimpse and the next chapter:

_He looked wide eyed and stared as the ice sword rose against his neck, Link closed his eyes, maybe even for the last time, what on earth was he thinking, he had a sword in his hand didn't he, and he kinda-sorta killed Ganondorf, why would it be so hard not to kill her, once she was dead, Ganondorf couldn't use her life energy. _

_Why didn't they think about killing her in the first place? _


	9. Whats so special?

AN: Just for you wantaco79, I'll try not to have such a big cliffy, just for you!

Anyways, heres another chapter, It might be confusing because my family is watching a movie and I'm on a laptop, so it's hard to pay attention…Anyways, heres a chapter, enjoy!

**Disclaimer**

I think you kinda get it right? I don't own the legend of Zelda characters, except for Amia, she's soooo totally mine.

* * *

He looked wide eyed and stared as the ice sword rose against his neck, Link closed his eyes, maybe even for the last time, what on earth was he thinking, he had a sword in his hand didn't he, and he kinda-sorta killed Ganondorf, why would it be so hard not to kill her, once she was dead, Ganondorf couldn't use her life energy.

Why didn't they think about killing her in the first place?

Link felt the cold sword brush against his neck, the ice melting, "Link….you actually think I would kill you!" She said laughing,

"Some hero you are, I mean seriously, if you took on the king of all Gerudo's, you could take on me!" She said still laughing, the cold left, the snow left, and they awkwardly returned to Hyrule.

Her eyes looked normal, the black in her veins had gone, she looked normal and her tan skin came back.

"I was hoping you would drop the fused shadow on me, just so I could show you what Snows can really do, I can tell you why Ganondorf saw us as a threat…we are about as strong as Gerudos and there _were_ 5,000 of us, only now theres just one left…me." She said, calling Epona and Link's horse.

Link tried to muster a smile but, _she's here giving up her life and the rest of her culture, culture of the Snows. Gosh that's gotta be hard, I mean she should value her life…I guess._

Link and Amia were on there way to riding back to the castle when this ran through Link's head.

"_Dusk…the only time our world meets with theirs…the Twilight world." Said Rusl._

"Amia…wait..how can I be so dumb!" Link said, Amia shrugged thinking he was making a sarcasm joke, but he turned his horse around sharply and ran back to the broken fused shadow.

He grabbed the fused shadow and showed it to Amia who was looking down from him.

"What?" She said.

"Can you only get super powerful with this thing?" He asked

She nodded her head 'yes'.

"Well then you can keep this, wrap it up in this, annnnnd I think this is our key to get to the Twilight Realm!" Link said smiling wrapping up the fused shadow, and jumping on his horse, as they rode back to the castle.

But on the way there something strange happened, like a weird magnet pulling two different types of forces together. It felt weird to the both of them, (NO people this is not one of those corny love pull things its like dark magic)

They glared at eachother, "Did you feel that?" Amia asked, Link nodded as they were bouncing up and down because the horses were running faster with each step.

Amia shuddered, "Well anyways, Link, now I think it's time to plan, I can't tell you any more of _my_ past, because now its time to stick with the present. We got the key to the realm, we do know how to kill Ganny-" She said, Link cut her off.

"Ganny? Since when does an evil guy have a nickname" Link said, as if he wasn't paying attention to Amia at all.

"Ugh! It's easier to say then Ganondorf! Well anyways as I was saying, what was I saying, Link, I don't want my body with scares everywhere when I die! I want armor, come on the Snow people had friggin awesome armor!" She said smiling, they made it back to castle, however it was now dark out.

"Oh… well I'll get you some armor, but I want to ask you a question?" Link said, as they walked up the stares to the castle.

"Are you sure _you're the_ last Snow?" He asked, this was a question she was not expecting.

"Well I I think so, Theres no one else!" She said, now walking faster.

"Did you have any brothers or sisters?" He asked picking up pace.

"Yes, 7, 3 sisters and 4 brothers, Coraleena, Orda, Esme, and me, then my brothers, Jack, Aaron, Rolin, and Ayden, Ayden's the youngest, he _would_ be 16 or 17." She said.

"And there all dead?" Link asked, she stared blankly at him.

"Link _I am the last!_ How many times do I need to get it through your stupid head!"

"A load, because no _ordinary_ person would truly come down, just because of a letter signed by Zelda her self, and come all the way from the tippy tippy top of Snowpeak.

And sacrifice their life to kill someone and save the world, I know you Snows wanted to be very secretive, but apparently Ganondorf found out and killed every single one of you, you nearly killed me today! How come none of you escaped." Link said, he almost sounded mad.

But if you truly pay attention to the facts, why did such secret like people seem as a threat…and how'd they all die, just in one night, I swear the yetis would have mentioned something about these people.

"Link….your Hyrule is practically in between Snowpeak and the Gerudo Desert. You barely know anything between us tribes, _we were at war with each other_, why else do you think theres only a male born every so many years!" She said, her temper flared.

"So the truth be told, I've been waiting for the truth Amia…so you want to kill him for revenge, he held you hostage, killed your people, and ruined your life!" Link said with an evil grin.

She stopped in her tracks, they had already made it in the hallway where their rooms parted.

"Link, why do you even care, I'm going to die anyways!" she shouted and slammed her door shut, and took a bath. Before she hopped into the tub she mumbled "I _am_ no _ordinary_ person."

She thought about how to kill Ganny, a few 'final blows' to his head, of course he'll be using my life energy, then I'll use my people's magic to weaken him more, and slit my own throat, and wee _both dead._

Two people, two deaths, two swords unsheathing, in a bloody cold place, that was Link's dream, a dream not of him and Amia but of Amia and Ganondorf.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

One very painful and stressful night later….

Link woke up, looking straight towards his window, a beautiful sunny day out.

"Even though someone special will die, the quest will end, and my life will be a giant black pit of sorrow." Link mumbled.

Amia walked in his room and sat on his bed, he looked at her weirdly.

"Link, we need to go now! It'll take a while to get there and you want to get there around dusk!" She said.

"Oh theres something I wanted to give you..here" She said throwing him the ring of memories.

"I know you looked at it" She said sighing.

He turned red, and grabbed the ring, the memories repeated once again, he watched, until one new memory came, it was purple: A picture of her family, all 9 of them, he noticed the younger brother Ayden, he and Amia almost looked alike, except for his black hair and her dark brown, but I guess you could consider it black for the dark under tone was coming out more.

"Ayden...is different, he's not like my other brothers and sisters, like me we were each given something _special_." She said, leaving his room and going towards hers.


	10. Getting their

Cheating Death By: ArtyQ50

AN: I'm gonna try and write as much as possible today, I am going to have a sequal just to let you know! I think it's going to be called: Rise of the Snows.

Disclaimer:

Abah mey mish mash mash eggs are good, I speak in Snow, I don't own the legend of Zelda!!

**

* * *

**

"Ayden...is different, he's not like my other brothers and sisters, like me we were each given something

_**special**_**." She said, leaving his room and going towards hers.**

"Special, what do you mean special?" Link said rushing after her in his shorts. (If they didn't have shorts they do now!)

She turned around nearly smacking faces with him, ready to explain to him.

"Link. You know how you were chosen by the Goddesses, well it's kinda like that, we were given powers by our people, Ayden has well I don't really know…but it's something very important…it's hard to remember after Ganondorf practically cleared my memory of my family and people" She said randomly.

"What he cleared your memory, huh, you need to explain more!"

ArtyQ50: I'm sorry to take up your time but I need to add some things in just so you know!

Ganny, when he took Amia, killing all 5,000 Snows- name of the peoples- he accidentally cleared her memory, such as some of her family and people. Apparently she remembers Ayden and her parents…but not her other brothers and sisters. Do you see something?

Oh to bring out of the blue, Amia's last name is Farshaw. Amia Farshaw and Ayden Farshaw. Remember that last name also. (Link knows her last name to...everybody does…derrrr!)

Back to the story…

"Well have you figured out your power?" Link asked.

Amia sighed shaking her head 'no'.

"Link…that doesn't matter now…I guess, all that matters now is _us_ getting to the Twilight, theres no time to lose!" She said rushing back to her room.

Link frowned, _Can't I ever take a break from fighting?_ He went to go change into his green tunic, _I'm starting to get sick of green._

_Ten minutes later…Link was walking outside, Amia was on a horse and already wanting to get to the Mirror Chamber._

"W-O-W" Link mouthed as he looked at Amia, riding a nice sized white horse, he looked at the horse then what she was wearing. Apparently it looked like she was writing her death sentence. She was wearing a valuable red and gold colored armor, much like the magic armor only for girls, and it didn't spend your rupees. AND she didn't have Link's stupid pointy hat.

_One very very tiring two day journey later, they arrived at the Mirror Chamber…_

Amia was panting, "I hate stairs! So many stupid stairs, Ugggh!" She moaned.

Link laughed, their timing was right, it was around twilight. "Let's hope this'll work!" Link said, grabbing the fused shadow from his pocket.

Amia looked at the sun, which was setting, "Link…I just wanted to say, once I do die, I'll be watching you so don't do anything bad!" She joked.

In fact, the fused shadow did work, and the triforce and other various images appeared on the rock, and they both were sent into the world of Twilight.

* * *

AN: Yes very very short chapter, but I need MORE chocolate, in other words A LOT more reviews, like from this unknown person??


	11. The Deal

AN: This'll be long depending on how long I can stay on the computer

AN: This'll be long depending on how long I can stay on the computer!

Disclaimer:

I don't own Legend of Zelda, and for once I actually wrote it out, because I'm very excited for this chapter! One more chapter and this story will be done! I probably forgot a lot of stuff but oh well. Author's smile disappears I forgot some stuff NO!

Wantaco79: If there is some confusing parts tell me where they are so I can change it so it's not so confusing for others…

Bwaaaaaaaaaah Meeeeeeeeeee La de dah dah…(The sound that was made once they entered the Twilight Realm)

"Gah!" Link said transforming into a french poodle…I mean wolf.

Amia stared at him in awe, she still managed to be a human.

_For some odd reason, they can both understand eachother._

"Amia, don't even think about laughing…and how come your not a wolf or something or other?" Link asked.

"I'm half Twili Link, boy you forget easily!" She said, staring around the empty area.

The walked to the center temple, in other words the throne room, going through a series of rooms, finally getting to the actual area. Link automatically turned into a human, gasping for air until finally used to the slight shortage.

Amia hid in the shadows, Link walked forward to notice a man…_Ganondorf._

He looked perfectly comfortable with Link's presence, his legs were thrown over the side of the chair, and his hands behind his head. It sounded like he was humming. Link laughed.

Ganondorf turned his head quickly, his eyes meeting with Link's.

"I've been waiting, it takes you awfully long!" Ganondorf said.

"So you've been expecting us…me" Link asked, sounding more serious then ever.

"Yeah! Ha ha ha ha, I've been waiting for a very long time, it's boring here, theres no one to hurt, except for the stupid Twili, who don't even bleed." He said laughingly.

"So why are you even here?" Link asked taking in a sharp breath, the air was muggy.

"So I can _kill_ you faster, it seems to be your having difficulty breathing?" Ganondorf said with an evil grin, stretching widely on his face.

Amia couldn't stand it anymore, Link was nearly dying already, stupid air. She stepped out of the shadows, going by Link's side, standing there guarding him.

"Ganondorf" She said sternly.

He gulped, Link wanted to laugh but then that would involve more air so, he kept it to himself.

Ganondorf no longer seemed relaxed, he was sitting the way you were supposed to sit in chairs.

"Amia…" He glared, the way he said her name made him sound less scary.

But then, he relaxed a little, still looking tense.

"I demand a deal" He said quickly.

"A deal for what?" Amia responded taking over Link's talking.

Amia for physical appearance did not look scared at all, but Link seen her hand shaking back and forth, and if you looked closely you could see her eyes water and her knees trembling.

"_You_, for this Twilight rat!" Ganondorf said, snapping his fingers and two Twili appeared dragging the screaming Midna out, she was screaming; "What the heck are you doing, I'm your ruler put me down…YOU!" She said glaring at Ganondorf.

Link stepped forward but Amia put her hand out stopping him. "Link, no!" She whispered.

Ganondorf ran his finger under Midna's chin, he laughed, then soon pointing a dagger at Midna, she stared, gulping.

"Amia…? Come on, either no trade and you all die, or trade and none of you die!" Ganondorf yelled. He looked very tempted to slice Midna's throat.

Amia looked at Link and mouthed 'It's going to be all right, I promise.'

Amia started to walk forward, Ganondorf let Midna go, but being Midna she kicked him in the 'somewheres'. Ganondorf groaned, but to get the pain over with he used Amia's life energy.

Link stared he wanted to laugh until he noticed Amia almost drop to the floor, but she got up fast.

"It doesn't hurt _that_ bad, because I'm not a guy." Amia said as Midna walked past Amia, smiling, then rushing towards Link.

_Sure don't help me up_.

Link and now Midna watched, Ganondorf did something he couldn't do before, but he waved his hand, and Amia's body dragged across the floor to him.

Amia looked like she never seen that one coming, she didn't even know he could do that.

Link thought, _Oh gosh, she's screwed, she's not going to make it, since when could he do that!_

Amia was putty in his hands, obeyed orders, looked like a very very very sad dog. (random)

"Go now or die…?" Ganondorf said, apparently he didn't know about Amia coming and he was making this up at the top of his head, which Amia wished she could chop off.

Link and Midna still stood there.

Amia looked down, her dark brown hair covering her face, Link knew what was going to happen now, she was using the fused shadow's magic, her blood turned a little bit of black, her soft warm green eyes turned the hard cold scary color.

She said this in Link's mind…

_Link, you and Midna must go, if not he'll kill you both, listen to me, you must go! I'll be fine, I'm going to send you somewhere, get as much information as you can, because I don't expect you to go there again, walk out the first door, and I'll teleport you out…I hope you packed something warm, now be safe and don't worry about me, GO!_

This would be the last of what Link heard of Amia, Link grabbed Midna's arm and ran out the door, automatically been frozen in mid air and landing hard into a frozen earth.

"Where the hell are we!" Midna screamed, but the wind over powered her voice, did I say wind I ment to say_, wind_, _snow, and ice._

AN: There you happy, I did leave it in a cliffhanger but I will write very very soon!!


	12. The final chapter: The fight

AN: Well this is my last chapter, my very last, and since it's my last I will NOT write a disclaimer…tee hee!

* * *

Midna and Link stared, they were in a giant snowdrift. Midna was freezing her feet of because she was half naked in the snow.(You know those clothes she wears!) Link looked around, beyond all things he hated snow, until he seen the _bell_.

"Oh…my…gosh…Midna! We are were Amia used to live, were in the Snow's!" Link yelled.

"You don't think I noticed were in the Snows Link, oh look a castle, hurry I'm freezing! I thought the light world was supposed to be warm!" Midna said, rushing to the huge, ginormous Gothic century castle.

The wind and snow was been pushed around everywhere, Link and Midna's eyelashes were frozen, as the snow pelted at them.

The doors were elaborate and huge, almost as big as the large bell.

Link and Midna stared, this place was much much much bigger in person. Expecting a warm nice castle,things seemed to turn, because of the years of no one taking care of it it looked like a dark and bleak place. You could barely see anything, except some of the snow on the ground that had caved through the huge stain glass windows. But thankfully, it was warm inside.

Their footsteps echoed as they walked against the glass mirrored floor.

"Richies…how did they get all this gold and silver when they live waaaaaaay up here?!" Midna said, looking around at the floors, ceilings, and walls.

The castle was so huge, it would take about ten minutes to cross one side to the other. The columns were amazing, towering above, there were golden arches in the ceiling, it was so amazing to look at, you got to the point of being dizzy, and it was hard to even breath, or else maybe it was just the high elevation...shifty eyes

Link kept saying 'wow', forgetting about Amia left with Ganondorf, and with his luck, Ganondorf would probably rape Amia for all he thought about. Then a chill ran down his back. But they both explored the elaborate castle/

* * *

Later back at the Twilight Realm with Amia and Ganondorf, you don't think I would forget about them do you?? Smiles evilly.

Ganondorf and Amia stared at each other for several minutes, the silence was calming, Amia didn't want to hear his voice and he didn't want to hear hers, maybe anyways. But someone had to break the silence…

Amia took in a deep breath, blowing it out, as it lifted up a piece of her hair.

"Well….it's been a while." Amia said.

"Hmph, sure it has!" Ganondorf replied.

"Well, lets kill each other and get it over with!" Amia said happily, very pleased with her comment.

"All right I can agree with that!" Ganondorf said grimmly, withdrawing his sword, a giant white sword, that almost glowed against his dark skin. (The same sword in TP, which technically is still based in this story)

She gleamed up at him, her lips pursed until she spoke, "Why do we fight in the Twilight Ganondorf?" She said, not sounding like her normal self.

Ganondorf looked at her cautiously, "You sound like my mother, come on weres the fight in you, or are you just going to let me chop your head off?"

"I'll be chopping _your_ head off!" She replied back, her head dropped, hair hanging over her face, mumbling something, her song…the song of the Snows. Her eyes turned hard green, the blood in her veins turned black. (You know this scene...well I hope you do, she's using her fused shadow magic)

Then the Twilight Realm changed to a cold snowy area…the snow and ice was blowing, Ganondorf stuck out like a sore thumb. His dark skin was able to be seen from a mile a way.

Amia smiled almost completely hidden, well her face and arms anyways, but her dark green eyes and hair stuck out, she matched in perfectly with the snowy scenery.

Then there was a locking sound, Amia said something else in Snow, and an ice sword came around her hand, like the one she was so-called going to kill Link with.

The circled each other, Ganondorf wasn't agile in the snow like Amia, he was sinking in it, making big holes. Now it was Amia's turn to laugh, she didn't even make a mark.

They both swung t each other, their swords hitting, a weird color came, of gold and black, light and dark. She swung again hitting him in the face, blood going across the snow, but Amia then held her face, because Ganondorf was using her life energy.

"So that's how it's going to be!" Amia yelled at him, he laughed.

"Yes, that's how…your weaker then I remembered!" He yelled back sarcastically.

She decided to stick with her plan, a few blows to the head, he would be using her life energy but once she slit her throat they both would be dead…sadly.

After a few more hits and stabs to the ribs, back, and head, Amia was very weak, and yet, some how, so was slow Ganondorf. Tee hee

Blood covered the white dampened snow, it was everywhere, it had been a full hour!

_I think this would go on for along time._ Amia thought.

"Ok! So we all know….I'm…going to die, right?" Amia said weakly, blood dripping from her mouth, she had lost some of her teeth, and Ganondorf looked really funny because part of his face was cut. (like Scar off of the lion king.)

Ganondorf nodded, "Of course, isn't this the whole reason your out here" He said, blood freezing on his face, snow sticking in all of there hair.

Amia spat blood everywhere. "Yeah…to kill you….to!" She said, stopping and taking in a breath. You could hear the blood in her lungs and throat, she would die...and it would be a painful and tragic death. Boy I love writing gore scenes, I think Istick with all this blood and stuff, it's fun to write about...shifty eyes

"So you've excepted your fate?" Ganondorf said, sounding almost strong, but you could tell in his eyes that he was very weak, even depending on Amia's life.

"Have you excepted yours?" She asked, she hit Ganondorf, he yelled/screamed only I prefer yelled.

Amia didn't feel any pain, he wasn't using her life energy, was he to weak?

Ganondorf dropped to his knees, sinking deep into the snow. Spitting out blood at Amia. (Ha ha Ganny)

"Sooo childish…Ganondorf." She said weakly again.

He grinned with blood in his mouth it was very repulsive. She was almost up to his head, only she was taller. She grabbed her sword, looking into his eyes.

Ready to kill him, she felt a sharp pain in her chest, he still _wasn't_ using her energy. She looked down at her stomach, his sword was through her…and sticking out at the other end.

"No!" She mumbled, Ganondorf grinned, spitting out more blood.

"Childish?" He said wincing.

He faked it, no wonder, she still was standing there, Ganondorf still on his knees grinning like a sick perverted retard.

She touched the sword, that was all the way through her body, trying to pull it out, there was no use, it hurt like heck.

"Ugggh..._I_ was supposed to kill myself...and _you_ were supposed to die!" She said, sounding like a 21st century teenerger who wanted something badly, and would beg to get it.

* * *

WHAM, WHAM, WHAM, WHAM…crack…slice…gurgle. (Dramitic, short gore scene)

What that was all about was this:

* * *

Amia grinned, saying : My people will..coughs blood up Kill you, going threw me!" She mumbled now this: Our breath grows in the frozen Snows, like a thousand souls…escaping. (I got it from a song)

Ganondorf laughed, his head going back laughing hysterically, and if you could ever believe that it would be raining in this Snowpeak area, lightening flashed, right behind Amia, whom wich stood her ground.

Ganondorf's laugh stopped, the place was no longer bright white, but a very pitch dark, he couldn't see anything.

"Ohhh shit" Ganondorf mumbled, his voice echoed in the area.

Wham, Amia's ice sword hit, she was still half-alive, only her people were controlling her very weak body. Another blow to his skull, another then another, then finally a crack.

Ganondorf's skull cracked, kinda gross, then a vein was hit so all the blood was going all over the snow.

He groaned, his triforce glowing, trying to use Amia's life energy, but it wasn't working.

She drew her sword for another blow…or so thought Ganodorf, but it went up to her throat, and she slit it, killing herself faster.

They both fell backwards…dead, their bodies frozen already in the snow, blood froze to theire faces. Pupils dialated, life ... gone, _one _less Snow on the land of Hyrule, but on the bright-ish side, Ganondorf was gone to. It all started in Snowpeak and it ended there to.

From were she came from, she died...

Blood everywhere scattered across the snow, with two frozen bodies, but Ganondorf's body blew up like all the monster things did in the game.

Amia's stayed there, the sword sticking up out of her chest, Snow had already started to cover the her and the blood, her body would be lost _forever._

Very very very dramatic gore scene right?

* * *

Link felt something weird as the whole place went dark.

"Link? Ahhhhhh" Midna screamed, as they both fell to the ground.

The ground was cold, and frozen, _ice_.

"It smells like rotting things!" Midna said, looking around in the darkness.

Then lightening flashed in the room, giving a clearing of the room, thousands and thousands of dead frozen bodies.

Midna gasped, "I've never seen so many…dead people!" She said, sounding for once of caring.

"Midna…these are all the snows…Amia's people!" Link yelled, staring around, not wanting to step on one of them.

Midna held her nose, It was a very gross smell.

Then they heard footsteps, a persons.

"Hello?" Link yelled out, another lightening flashed, showing the person, they were wearing a white cloak, covering up there face, which was white, this person's eyes were a bright green.

"Who are you?" The person yelled, as it turned dark again, the person was definitely male.

"Leave!" He yelled, flashing lightening came again, Link figured out it was from the _him_.

He shot some at a wall, opening a giant door, which opened to another the room were the bell tower was.

"LEAVE!" He yelled again, withdrawing a sword, that ran with yellow flashing lines.

Link waved his hand to Midna and they ran out to the doors, which had automatically slammed when they walked in.

Link and Midna gasped for air, Midna was still in shock from all the people...so many people who crumbled against Ganondorf.

'A_nd I heard Snows were raging with power!'_ Midna thought.

"Well the only way to go is…up" Link said, looking at the ladder, still thinking about this man with the weird lighteining power

Midna didn't like this place, she wanted to just scream, she had just seen over 4,000 dead people.

They slowly climbed up the frozen poles of the ladder, their warm hands sticking to it.

They did not talk all the way up.

But once they had reached the bell, they were automatically teleported to the Gerudo Desert, to be more specific, the mirror chamber.

Midna looked at the mirror, and how it lit up with the fused shadows.

"Link" She started off, grabbing the fused shadows, "I thank you very much...even though I didn't know much about Amia, I thank her to, but, I think it is best if our worlds stay sepparated, but I've got a very good feeling that Ganondorf is dead...and thanks"

Link nodded, lets hope this will be the real departure of Midna, last time it ended in chaos with Ganondorf.

"I am truly sorry Link" She said smiling, and then evaporating in the mirror, now shut out from the light world.

Link closed his eyes, and fell into the sand, screaming 'no'.

He knew Amia was dead by now, Ganondorf, was dead, and now Midna was gone forever...he had fainted from thinking so hard and partially from coming from an extremely cold climate to an extremly hot one.

By the next morning, sand had covered his foot, and he was surrounded by the 6 sages, who were shispering somehting.

"Link...you need to go back to Hyrul and tell Princess Zelda the news, her people are panicking and fleeing everywhere."

"You must tell her this, Ganondorf is now gone forever, but we have incountered one loss, _Amia Farshaw_, we'll see what the _Goddesses have in mind for her now"_

_Link looked up at the sages thinking, Farshaw, Amia Farshaw, her last name was Farshaw...Goddesses, what are they talking about._

But before Link could say anything, the sage said "Go now a _war_ is at hand, was the avalanche falls and the harvest moon dies..."

They sages used there powers, and teleported Link right in front of Zelda, she had expected the news.

The people of Hyrul had stopped worrying _for now._

_ The End_

Look for the sequal: Rise of the Snows

which should be coming out soon

I hope you enjoyed reading my story, but it still goes on, let the speakings of the sages dawn on you!

Will Amia come back?

Who was that mysterious guy in the Snow temple

How did Ganondorf conquer over 5,000 Snows? Is there a weakness to them?

War...I hope you know it's not just the land of Hyrule thats on this Earth, there are other countries!


End file.
